Own It, Part Five
'Own It, Part Five: It's on You' is the thirtieth and final issue of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis In the final issue of Season 10, the fight for the world has come down to Buffy, her friends, and their gamble...http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/26-438/ Continuity *Buffy wishes that she'd never given D'Hoffryn powers, which happened in In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three. *Xander is made temporally invisible, as he previously had in "Fear, Itself". *D'Hoffryn kills Anya making her burn alive, similarly to the way he killed Halfrek in "Selfless". *D'Hoffryn makes the Scoobies various offers they were tempted before in this same season: **Buffy and Dawn fought against a fake Joyce in I Wish, Part One; **Willow denied Tara's resurrection in ''Return to Sunnydale, Part Two''; **Xander let Anya be without his influence in In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four; **Giles faced the disadvantages of a sudden adulthood in Freaky Giles Day; **Spike denied forcing the Shanshu prophecy in I Wish, Part Two. * This issue invokes the recurring joke from the series in which someone doesn't know who Andrew is ("Gone," "Never Leave Me," Turbulence). * A new Magic Council is established; D'Hoffryn had killed all members in Own It, Part One. * Xander and Dawn resume their relationship; they had began their break in New Rules, Part Five and grew closer during Own It, Part One. * Cedric the Slime Man and Lucky Cat, now Magic Council members, were attendees in Buffy and Willow's hearing in [[Day Off (or Harmony In My Head)|''Day Off (or Harmony in My Head)]]. Appearances Individuals * Buffy Summers * Willow Rosenberg * Xander Harris * Dawn Summers * Rupert Giles * Spike * Andrew Wells * D'Hoffryn * Anya * Jonathan Levinson * Riley Finn * Dracula * Butterfield * Lilah Morgan * Venobia * Venobia's slave * Lucky Cat * Cedric the Slime Man * Unidentified skeleton demon * Anya Jenkins * Joyce Summers * Tara Maclay * Harmony Kendall * Vicki Organization and Titles * Scooby Gang * Magic Council * Wolfram & Hart * Ghoul Power Species * Human * Slayer * Witch * Vampire * The Key * Demon * Vengeance Demon * Sebassis' species Locations * Arashmaharr * San Francisco, USA ** Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment * Plaza Inn Weapons and Objects * Scythe * [[Vampyr|''Vampyr book]] * Vengeance Demon Pendant ** Symbol of Anyanka * Sword * Andrew's experimental weapons Death Count * Anya, killed by D'Hoffryn. * D'Hoffryn, killed by Buffy Summers. Behind the Scenes Trivia * This issue main cover is Steve Morris's first non-digital cover, painted in acrylics on paperhttps://www.stevemorrisart.com/blog/5psa9exntgr7zn354hp2nnhr3m4hry. * In the main cover, Buffy stands in San Francisco National Cemetery, with a view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Collections * "Own It" Pop Culture References *Andrew has a Captain America shield. Gallery Cover Artwork B10-30-00b.jpg|Main cover by Steve Morris B10-30-01b.jpg|Variant by Rebekah Isaacs Preview Buffys10n30p1.jpg Buffys10n30p2.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten